


Fluffy first date

by ThePurpleWarlock



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurpleWarlock/pseuds/ThePurpleWarlock
Summary: So me and @sweet-chesus are writing a series of firsts for Diego and Divya in their relationship. This is their first date





	Fluffy first date

As Divya stepped out of the portal outside the Mexico City Institute, she found herself having to take a moment to take it all in, not just the setting but the fact she was here, in Mexico, about to see Diego for the first time since they had started dating. Of course they had called and face timed on a daily basis (the Blackthorn's had given them the idea) but it wasn't quite the same as talking to him in person. She was so drawn into taking it all in that she didn't notice Diego's arrival until he had taken her bag from her hand and had pressed a kiss to her cheek in greeting.

“Oh it's fine I can take my stuff” she started but Diego gave her a look to say that this was not negotiable, that he would be carrying her bag back to the place he'd been so excited to show her. “We'd better go before Jaime and Cristina's mum Carmen show up and ask all the questions I wish they didn't” he said, slipping a hand into hers as she giggled. Avoided the awkward questions was the thing Diego had been worrying about the most since he'd asked her to visit. They hadn't even had a chance to move when a voice behind them went “you aren't thinking of leaving before you've introduced us are you?” And Divya had to hold in a giggle at Diego's horrified face.

“Divya, this is my brother Jaime, who is a total pain in the backside, and Carmen, a woman you definitely should not annoy. Jaime, Carmen, this is Divya, my girlfriend” Diego said, praying to every God and angel that this didn't go the way he was expecting it to. It seemed that Jaime and Carmen had been watching from a window and had come straight out to meet Diego's girlfriend at the first opportunity they had. Carmen started to slowly circling Divya to take her all in and Jaime was giving her a look she could not understand. “Diego says you two met at the Scholomance” Jaime said, as Carmen continued to circle. Divya nodded before going “yes we studied together” which caused Jaime to smile in a way that made Diego know he would not like his response.

“Studied together or studied each other, if you get my drift” Jaime asked and Diego never wanted to hurt his brother more than he did in that moment. Instead he managed to give Jaime the classic older sibling death glare his brother chose to ignore. “Studied together. The Scholomance is hardly the place for intimacy” Divya replied, not wanting to give Jaime the satisfaction of getting her flustered. Deciding to end the conversation before he actually hurt his brother, Diego bid took Divyas hand, bid his goodbyes and started the walk back to his apartment but not before Jaime yelled “have you done it yet?” Which they both chose to ignore.

Once they were outside the institute and couldn't hear Jamie's mocking laugh, they started walking to Diego's new place. It was just a few blocks away from the institute, nothing fancy, just a small place designed for two persons. Divya knew about it from the Skype calls, so her excitement to fully see it grew with every step. Diego himself was both excited to show his apartment off, and scared that Divya wouldn't like it.

Finally they arrived and Diego opened the door to let them in. “Well here we are. This is home” he said, not sure what else to say. Divya walked in and took everything in. There wasn't much up but she could tell that Diego lived there. His Scholomance certificates were framed on the wall and there were two photos: one with Diego, Jaime and Cristina and another from their last day at the Scholomance. Divya had pulled Diego and Rayan in for a photo and neither guy had be able to deny her the photo. Diego had brought her bag and was was watching her reaction. She turned around and whispered “this is the part you show me around” and smiled. Diego looked slightly startled then pulled himself together before saying “right yes so house tour” which made her laugh.

Having shown her around, Diego left her to get started as he went to make a start on their dinner. Divya had often heard Diego complain that no one outside Mexico made the food right so she'd made a comment about him having to make her some. He'd taken the comment to heart and had decided to make her a Mexican meal. She'd insisted on making a pudding so she felt like she had contributed something. It wasn't anything special, just a couple of chocolate muffins but it was something. Having been to the toilet and changed she went to find Diego in the kitchen. He'd put some music on and was busy preparing their food. It was one of many moments in which Divya realized how lucky she was to have Diego in her life and to be the one who got to be in a relationship with him.

“Something smells good” she said, not sure what else to say, which made Diego turn and look at her and smile which caused the butterflies in Divyas tummy go all over the place. “Oh that's good” he replied, also unsure what to say. “Do you need any help?” Divya found herself asking. Her mother had always installed in her the importance of helping others, even if you were a guest and this had stayed with her all of her life. Diego just looked at her like she had asked him if he wanted to grow an extra head or turn his skin green. “You're my guest and my girlfriend. You shouldn't be expected to help” he insisted and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “But if you can keep me company if you want?” He added and there wasn't any part of Divya that wanted to say no, so she found herself sitting on a chair and watching Diego cook.

Once Diego had done as much as he could with the meal, and left it cooking he went over to Divya and held his hand out and pulled her up, and placed his hands on her waist, with her arms wrapping her arms around his neck, their foreheads touching. They found themselves slowly moving in circles to the music in the background. “I'm so lucky to have you in my life. I love you, so much” Diego whispered, before kissing her, trying to put all his love into that one action. The fact that Diego's “Spanish playlist” had started playing Shakira's “Día de enero” certainly increased the romantic feel in the room. 

Eventually the song ended and the food was served. Divya had to admit that Mexican food did in fact taste better in Mexico by someone who actually knew what to do and how to cook the food. Not that she'd tell Diego and give him the satisfaction of saying “well I told you so” with a smug look on his face. 

Once the main course had been finished and Diego had taken the plates and cutlery back to the kitchen, Divya went to get the chocolate muffins she'd made that morning, as her offering to the meal. She had to admit they tasted good, and she made a mental note to thank her mother for the recipe when she got home. Breaking a bit of her muffin off she turned to Diego going “open up” before popping the piece into his mouth which made him smile. 

Once they had finished eating and had done the washing up (Divya had put her foot down and insisted on helping) Diego had suggested going for a walk, saying he had somewhere he wanted to show her. “Don't worry I'll make sure you are kept safe” he said, when she'd not been so sure. That was something she could believe, as Diego always kept those he cared about (and anyone else for that matter) safe. Ever being the gentleman, he offered her an arm, which she linked her arm into and off they went. Whilst they had been at the Scholomance together, Diego had often spoken highly of Mexico City, so the chance for him to show off the city he loved so much with the woman he loved so much was a dream come true. 

He showed her all the places he'd spent time as a child, telling stories stories of his childhood self, making Divya laugh. It did mean she made him promise to show her some baby photos of him before she left at the end of the week. It was in that moment that Diego realized he was unable to say no to her, that whatever Divya asked of him he would give. Eventually their walk ended up in the garden of the Mexico City Institute and he heard Divya gasp slightly. “Oh it's beautiful” she whispered, her eyes wide as she took everything in. “Not as beautiful as you are” Diego found himself saying which won him a small kiss from Divya.

They ended up lying in the middle of the garden, holding hands and just looking at the stars, talking about whatever came into their heads. They covered everything from their amusing memories from the Scholomance to various things that they had done since leaving. Once the temperature started to drop they decided to head back to Diego's apartment. It was during the walk back Divya realized how tired she was as her body wasn't used to the Mexican time zone. Having returned back and into the warm, Divya went into the spare room Diego had set up for her, and having gone through her case, realised she'd forgotten something fairly important.

“I don't suppose you have some old clothes I could use? It seems that I have forgotten to pack my pyjamas” she asked, somewhat awkwardly at Diego's bedroom door. She hadn't wanted to go and ask for some clothes, given that Diego was already letting her stay at his rather than making her stay in a hotel as well as feeding her but she hadn't got any clothes she could use in place of her for gotten pyjamas. It didn't help Diego was standing in nothing but some underwear and she had to concentrate on not blushing or staring at any particular body parts, no matter how much she wanted to. “Oh yeah of course!” Diego managed to get out, equally awkward about the entire situation. 

Having passed her an old jumper and a set of tracksuit bottoms, Divya quickly scurried back to the spare room to change and to try and calm down. Eventually she'd changed, cleaned her face of the make up she'd put on that morning and brushed her teeth, she slipped back to Diego's room to wish him a good night, as it seemed wrong to just go to sleep without saying anything. Diego was still in his underwear when she returned and she wasn't sure if expecting the sight made it easier or just made her more flustered (she still found herself blushing second time round). She felt awkward, standing there in clothes which were huge on her (the jumper ended just below her bum) but Diego didn't seemed bothered at all by her appearance. 

“Good night Diego” she managed to say, which she found difficult considering the soft look he was giving her that made her melt a little bit on the inside. “Good night mi salvadora” he said, making Divya frown in confusion. “What does that mean?” She asked. She knew he hadn't said anything mean and had asked more out of curiosity than anything else. “It means my saviour. You've saved me Divya in more ways than I think you know” Diego whispered, his hand gently cupping her face. Neither of them knew who made the first move but they found themselves slowly kissing each other, trying to pour as much feeling and emotion as possible into the kiss.

Eventually they had to break because they both needed to breath. They had their foreheads touching and Divya found herself gently running her fingers along the scar across his cheek from the battle with the cohort. “How can you bring yourself to look at it? To allow yourself to be seen with me when I have something that's makes me ugly?” He asked and Divya could hear the tears that were threatening to fall. “It's not ugly Diego. It shows that you are brave, that you stood up for what is right rather than run away in fear. It's one of the reasons I love you” she said, and moved her face and pressed a line of soft kisses down the scar before returning to Diego's lips and kissing him again.

Since he'd gotten the scar on his cheek, Diego had hated it. Jaime had tried to help but nothing his younger brother had said made any difference but in that moment Divya had changed his view, made him question if it was really as awful as he'd thought. Gently kissing the top of her head, on her hair, he took her hand and took a couple of steps towards his bed. “Stay here tonight. Please?” He asked in a voice that made him sound like a small child, and Divya found herself unable to say no to him, which was how she found herself lying in Diego's bed and them continuing to kiss, with each one more passionate and confident that the one before. 

Divyas arms had been loosely looped around Diego's neck to keep him close and Diego's fingers were deep in her hair, scared that this might all be a dream and she could leave at any moment, not that she did, or ever would. Finally exhaustion got the better of them and not even the prospect of kissing could keep them awake any longer. Diego flopped onto the bed next to Divya, which allowed her to curl behind him and wrap one arm over his waist and link her fingers with his. “Who knew Diego Rocíco Rosales was a little spoon?” She whispered before they both fell asleep.


End file.
